


Tongue Tied

by pastel_x_tea



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: (that's the only explanation i can provide for this), Aged-Up Character(s), Author Is Sleep Deprived, Drabble, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Rare Pairings, Writing Exercise, i dont actually know why, it could also totally be interpreted as NOT buford/ferb but I wrote it with that intention because, like true 100 word drabble, so rare in fact that i'm the first person to ship it, they're in high school in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25743055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastel_x_tea/pseuds/pastel_x_tea
Summary: Ferb was acting different, even by Ferb standards.
Relationships: Ferb Fletcher/Buford van Stomm
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	Tongue Tied

Ferb was acting different, even by Ferb standards.

He wore a little more black. Read a little more Voltaire. He was off his game in virtual combat, and the amount he daydreamed rivaled even Phineas.

His friends were beginning to whisper. Did something... _bad_ happen? It's not like they could just walk up and ask him-

"And what's the matter with _you_?"

Ferb glanced up at Buford, who towered over his desk. "I'm in love," he replied matter-of-factly.

"Wow." Buford chuckled. "Must take someone pretty special to make good old emotionless Ferb fall in love."

Ferb smiled. "Pretty special indeed."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not actually sure why I made this. It was really good writing practice, though. Hope you enjoyed?


End file.
